Fracturing the Fairytale
by SpoiledLiLAmy
Summary: Rox. Thresea uses Fox to win Ethan back but how much of their attraction is just pretend?


Title: Fracturing the Fairytale  
Rating: R   
Summary: She wants his brother and he wants the attention he never got. Their plan seems foolproof but it's only a matter of time before one of them falls. Fox/Thresea  
Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine blah blah blah... I disclaim.   
~~~  
  
He says he looks in the mirror  
And he can't tell anymore  
Who he really is and who they believe him to be  
And he says he walks a thin line  
Between what's real and what could be  
And he's getting closer   
To something he can understand  
Cause there's a crack in his plastic crown  
And his throne of ice is melting  
  
~Fairytales and Sandcastles~ Lifehouse~  
  
~~~  
  
  
"So what do you think?"  
  
"I think you're crazy," Fox eyed her suspiciously as they continued their leisurely stroll around the grounds of the mansion. Rays of late afternoon sun slanted through the trees throwing light on their primarily shady trail.  
  
"Not crazy, determined," Thresea replied smugly, not to be discouraged by Fox's less than enthusiastic response.  
  
"I understand your reasoning here, though let me make it clear that I'm almost guaranteeing the failure of this little plan of yours, what I don't understand is why I should go along with it. I mean all that 'do unto others' bullshit doesn't fly with me, I'm an inherently selfish person and I need to know what I'm getting out of this arrangement."   
  
Thresea smiled knowingly, "Apart from the pleasure of my company it'll be a way to finally outclass Ethan. Despite his upcoming marriage I know that Ethan still loves me and if you pretend to be with me it'll be one instance when you beat him."  
  
"But this whole game is to make Ethan jealous. If he comes running back I'll be left looking foolish," Fox reminded her.  
  
"When," Thresea corrected him, "When Ethan comes running back."  
  
Fox laughed softly, "As endearing as your unflappable enthusiasm is it would be less painful if you prepared yourself for failure. It'll soften the blow when the disappointment does come."  
  
Thresea ignored the blonde's advice, brushing it off with a dismissive wave, "When Ethan comes to his senses you'll be the one to abandon me, Ethan will help me recover from my broken heart while you obtain the acceptance and love you've always longed for from your family for finally breaking the girl who caused so much chaos in their lives."  
  
"Who says I want acceptance," Fox asked with an amused grin, "Maybe I like this 'rebel without a cause' rep I've got perfected."  
  
"If you liked it so much you wouldn't be so hung up on your lonely childhood." Thresea reasoned.  
  
Fox walked in silence for several minutes, mulling over his companions plan. "How's this gonna work when your still married to the old man?"  
  
Thresea didn't falter, obviously having thought out every facet of their little game. "There won't be any public displays of affection, we'll just hang out enough to create the suspicions. Rumors of something this juicy will never stay quiet. We can always step up the act in front of Ethan and Gwen." Thresea saw the indecision written on Fox's face and grabbed his arm, staring at him pleadingly, "Please Fox. He's the one, even if you don't believe in love you know that I need Ethan. He's my everything."  
  
"You know how sick that is?" Fox asked. If she hadn't known better Thresea would've sworn she heard a note of jealously in his voice. "You base your entire existence on someone who isn't even worth the trouble. I've lived my entire life in Ethan's shadow and I know better than anyone else that he isn't half the man you make him out to be.  
  
Thresea looked away, defeated. She wanted to refute what Fox had said but a nagging part of her mind agreed with him.  
  
"I'll do it," Fox sighed, hating to see her so disappointed. "Not because I see you and Ethan as the power couple others perceive you to be but because it won't hurt to be in Julian's good graces when he finally kicks it.  
  
Thresea squealed delightedly, throwing her arms around her friend's neck, "You're the best Fox! Just wait, things'll be better for both of us in the end."  
  
~~~  
TBC!!!  
~~~ 


End file.
